


As Clever As She is Pretty

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: I asked her, “Do you want to be a lady?”She answered with an unfamiliar tone in her voice, “No. I want to be the Fire Lady.”I nudged her, “Come on Fairy Dust. It’s showtime.”
Relationships: Ty Lee & Zuko (Avatar), Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Ty Luko fanfiction. Like I desperately need it, so I posted my own. If everyone else could create some that would be great. 
> 
> This was inspired by a 10 year old video on youtube by coldbloodfireazula called Ty Lee Circus.
> 
> Also I just had the idea of Ty Lee as Margaery from GOT. Like seems innocent and kind, but is ambitious, manipulative and power hungry. 
> 
> This will get explicit much later, but let's take our time with it. Savor the little Ty Luko stories we have. 
> 
> For chapter 1 see if you can spot the GOT, The Greatest Showman and Hamilton references... It must be nice, it must be nice to have Ty Lee on your side. ;)

-Toph-

I was walking through the gardens heading to my next meeting. I could hear the Kyoshi Warriors going through practice, but I didn’t hear Ty Lee’s usual sing song voice. Maybe I missed her in the crowd of girls? But Powder Puff would have greeted me loudly as soon as she saw me. 

I continued on my walk and heard sniffles and crying that sounded an awful lot like Ty Lee. I walked over to where I could sense her and punched her on the forearm. I heard her mumble, “Hey Toph.” I asked her, “Are you broken? Who do I have to punch?” She let out a small laugh, “No one Toph. I just, I don’t know. My aura is all out of whack. I don’t think I want to be a part of the Kyoshi Warriors anymore. I never wanted to be a part of a matched set, but here I am a part of a group of girls that all look and act alike, just like my sisters.” 

The wheels were spinning in my head. “Princess Pinky, what if I knew just the thing to punch your aura back into shape.” Her small voice responded, “Toph, you don’t really punch auras.” I asked her, “You like putting on a show right Ty Ty?” She responded, finally perking up, “Yeah I definitely do!”

OK time for the grand reveal, “What if you performed for the biggest crowd for the rest of your life? What if you had an audience every day?” I could feel her heartbeat start to pick up, “What are you talking about Toph?” I spoke, “What if you became the next Fire Lady?”

She scoffed, “Toph, don’t be silly. Mai is gonna be the next Fire Lady.” I corrected her, “Wrong Princess Pinky. Mai and Zuko broke up a few years ago after you went to Kyoshi Island. Now, the council is looking for the next Fire Lady. Sparky’s been trying to get out of it, but he’s turned down so many suitors the council has decided to pick for him. We’re presenting our candidates in today’s meeting. I’m on the council, so I can nominate you.” 

Her voice was so small, “But I don’t love Zuko, and he doesn’t love me.” I dismissed her thoughts, “ Look sugar plum, you don’t need everyone to love you. A few good people already do. You love to perform. You’re kind. You would balance Sparky’s high strung personality. So what if it’s not love? It’s the chance of a lifetime for you to get what you want.” 

So maybe I had my own reasons for wanting my friend to be Fire Lady. It would get me and the Earth Nation a permanent ear with the Fire Nation Council. I was serving as the Earth Kingdom ambassador for a short amount of time, but I was already bored with the position and ready for something new. Zuko’s council was full of ornery old men. Having Ty Lee on my side would be nice, even though it hadn’t dawned on me until 2 minutes ago that she was the perfect candidate. 

I asked her, “Do you want to be a lady?”

She answered with an unfamiliar tone in her voice, “No. I want to be the Fire Lady.” 

I nudged her, “Come on Fairydust. It’s showtime.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toph raised her cup in front of her and proclaimed, “Long may she sass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw in another Greatest Showman reference, because I can't imagine myself writing another fic where it would fit.

-Ty Lee-

I couldn’t believe Toph had talked me into this. We were now standing outside of the Fire Nation council room. I felt kinda like throwing up. Would Zuzu, no, would Fire Lord Zuko be mad at us? How could he be mad at Toph or me? Toph would only nominate me if she really thought I would be a good Fire Lady. 

Two other girls were standing outside of the room with council members. I evaluated them. One was earth nation and one was fire nation. I was prettier than them. I felt the adrenaline in me, just like whenever I competed with my sisters, performed in the circus, fought the gaang, or now fought alongside the Kyoshi warriors. Maybe Toph was right, maybe this was my calling. 

I shifted from foot to foot as we were led into the room. I looked up at the council. Iroh gave me a warm smile. Zuko didn’t seem to react to me and Toph. The other council members presented their candidates. I had a hard time focusing on what they were saying, I was busy with my own performance. 

I tried my best to look sweet for this group of old men. If they voted for me they would get to stare at my tits during long council meetings. I pressed my arms a little closer to my sides, which made my chest jut out just a bit further. 

Finally they indicated that it was Toph’s turn. She spoke, “Wise Fire Council, Please let me present to you my nominee for Fire Lady, Ty Lee. Ty Lee is the best candidate to be the Fire Lady. She is kind, warm and loving. The perfect woman to help the Fire Nation recover from the war. She would be able to build trust with locals and she has spent time abroad and is thus educated on the many different cultures that the Fire Nation needs to work with to restore peace. She is strong, if you all will recall, she is easily able to chi block Azula or anyone for that matter. She is the daughter of Fire Nation nobility, with the education to match. She grew up in the palace walls and has been a long time friend of the family. I think this match is most suitable to all in the Fire Nation and the rest of the world.”

I beamed as Toph stepped back. I squeezed her hand and whispered a small thank you. Myself and the nominees were dismissed to the hallway as the council voted. I climbed up on the railing and flipped. I got the other girls to smile as I made small talk with them. If I didn’t become Fire Lady, I didn’t need to have either of these girls see me as a threat. 

A councilman poked his head out of the room a few minutes later and called, “Miss Ty Lee, please enter.” 

I followed him in and stood in front of the council. General Iroh’s voice spoke, “Ty Lee, congratulations to you. You have been chosen as the next Fire Lady. You are now betrothed to Fire Lord Zuko.” Toph raised her cup in front of her and proclaimed, “Long may she sass!” 

I couldn’t read Zuko’s reaction at all. Mai must have rubbed off on him more than I thought. His aura seemed a light red, so maybe he was a little mad or annoyed? I couldn’t quite tell. 

I waited for Toph outside of the council room doors. She was right. This was a great idea! I finally would be different from everyone else. I saw some of the other council members walk out. Where was Toph? I stood on my tip toes trying to find her in the crowd. The door shut and I paced in front of it. 

A few more minutes went by and I pressed my ear to the door. I heard Zuko not quite yelling, “I can’t believe those idiots voted for her. Now I have to be married to some ditzy circus freak! She’s not capable enough to be a Fire Lady, I’m surprised she’s done as well as she has in the Kyoshi Warriors!” 

I heard a voice murmur in my ear, “Whatcha doing perky tits?” I startled back in surprise, “Toph! Don’t do that!” Toph shrugged as she started walking, “Maybe don’t eavesdrop next time. Trust me, Sparky doesn’t know it yet, but he’s going to love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shoved out of the room to go find the “mastermind” behind this idiotic idea. I would be the laughing stock of the four nations with an airhead as a wife.

-Zuko-

As soon as I got done tearing into my Uncle, I shoved out of the room to go find the “mastermind” behind this idiotic idea. I would be the laughing stock of the four nations with an airhead as a wife. 

I slammed open the door to Toph’s quarters and yelled, “Toph, what the actual fuck is wrong with you?” She just went back to eating her dinner, “Nice to see you too, Sparky.” I stared down at her, “Seriously Toph, why wouldn’t you talk to me before doing something like this?” She shrugged, “I thought about it 5 minutes before the meeting.” That didn’t make me feel any better. 

She questioned, “Why are you being so dramatic Sparky? You knew you were going to have to marry someone. Might as well be a nice person you actually know.” I glared at her even though I knew she couldn’t see it. 

I snapped, “Do you know how stupid I’m going to look being married to her?” Toph waved her hand dismissively, “Really Sparky? She’s one of the best warriors I’ve ever met. She still terrifies Katara and any other bender that’s encountered her. She leaves people around her powerless whether it’s with her chi blocking or her personality. I thought that’s something you could use once I’m gone.” 

I stayed quiet because that actually almost made sense.


	4. Chapter 4

-Ty Lee-

I flopped down in my new bed in the palace. I exclaimed, “Suki, come lay down these sheets are so soft! I love this bedspread!” Suki rolled her eyes at me, “I’m your guard now. I can’t just hang out with you Ty.” I pouted, “You’re still my friend.” She knelt in front of me, “Yeah, we’ll always be friends.” 

I was so excited, “Wanna spar for a bit?” I didn’t really wait for an answer, I just started dragging her with me. The walk to the training grounds was peaceful. I loved making Suki laugh as I flipped over benches and balanced on the edge of the fountain. Some of the other nobles seemed annoyed, but they should be used to it by now. I remembered doing the same thing when I was a girl playing with Azula and Mai. 

Suki and I started to spar. She corrected my form with the fan, but I ended up tapping her elbow and disabling her. We chatted as we waited for her to get feeling back in her joint. Thankfully she had understood that it was time for me to leave the Kyoshi Warriors. It was good to know I would still have them, even if I wasn’t a part of them anymore. 

A handmaiden entered my room the next morning and gently woke me, “Miss Ty Lee, you will now be expected to take breakfast with the royal family.” She laid out a short white dress for me to wear. I was relieved I wouldn’t be expected to wear the royal robes all the time. 

I yawned and could see out my balcony that the sun had barely started to rise. I put on a pink sash around my hips and a pink choker to match. The handmaiden went to brush out my hair but I put out a hand and smiled at her, “I can do it.” 

She returned my smile and started to straighten the room. I took my time brushing out my hair. I hummed as I took three sections and braided it. I stood and headed to the dining room where the family usually took breakfast. 

I bowed my head as I passed the Kyoshi Warriors standing guard. The outdoor dining room faced the turtle duck pond. I saw a little girl feeding them. I smiled as I turned to greet Iroh and Zuko. I was surprised to see an older woman and then I finally registered that it was Ursa. 

She immediately pulled me into a warm hug, “Ty Lee, it is so good to see you. I can’t think of anyone else I would want Zuko with.” I smiled at her and hugged her back. I pulled away and bowed respectfully, “Good to see you as well.” I paused, “ Oh forgive me, it’s been a while since I’ve been at court. It’s been so long, I get so confused. What is the proper way to address you now, Princess Mother or Dowager Princess? She took her seat, “Oh, Ty Lee, there’s no need for such formalities. Ursa is just fine.” 

She introduced to me the man standing next to her, “Ty Lee, this is my husband, Ikem.” She called to the little girl, “Kiyi, there’s someone I think you would like to meet.” The little girl at first looked like she was going to ignore Ursa, but then upon seeing me, came running over. Ursa spoke, “Kiyi, this is Ty Lee. Ty Lee, this is my daughter, Kiyi.” 

I kept my smile plastered right on my face. Nope, this wasn’t going to change my aura. I did three cartwheels and then finished with a back handspring. Instantly, Kiyi started clapping. We all took our seats and started eating breakfast. I did a quick check of everyone’s auras. Iroh and Kiyi were all a soft greenish yellow. Ikem and Ursa were an orange that was starting to mix with darker colors, they must be worried about something. Zuko’s was still a lighter red. 

I was fighting, but I felt my aura slowly darkening. Iroh spoke, “Ty Lee, starting next week you will be expected to accompany Zuko to council meetings.” I nodded my head, “Sure thing!” Ursa asked, “So how will you spend today, your last day of freedom, before you’re stuck in meetings everyday?” 

I angrily stabbed my chickenham with my chopstick. I glanced around the table hoping no one noticed. I shrugged my shoulders in a non threatening way, “I’m not sure. I might ask Suki to spar again.” Zuko huffed, “Suki, has a job to do. She doesn’t have time to spar whenever you want.” 

I kept my voice cheery, “Scratch that then. I’m sure I’ll keep myself occupied.” Ursa let out a light laugh, “Sounds like you haven’t changed much Ty Lee.” I laughed along with her, even though I was tempted to jab the pressure point right on her neck so she couldn’t laugh for a minute. 

I finished breakfast and excused myself. As soon as I was out of sight, I ran towards the training grounds. I pushed my hands open and pushed out a gust of air. I spun my arms and let off a giant ball of air. I spun and spun until I hurled a gust of wind out. Suddenly a familiar voice called out, “Hey! Who’s bending?”

I immediately jumped off the ground and landed on the fence post beside me. Toph called out, “Twinkle Tits, is that you?” I huffed, “That’s no way to speak to the future Fire Lady.” I swung off the post and landed in front of Toph. Toph spoke, “Your heart’s beating so fast. What’s wrong?”

I knew I couldn’t lie to Toph, just like she couldn’t lie to me. I paced in front of her, “Why is Ursa here? Why did she have another kid? She abandoned the two she had. She left them. She left all of us. She was a Princess of the Fire Nation. She had a duty to her people.”

I couldn’t hold in my anger any more as I thrust out another gust of air, “She’s a coward! She didn’t even try to fight for Zuzu! Look at what happened to him Toph! Ozai nearly killed him!” I could feel tears streaming down my face as my aura turned a dark palpable black.

Toph’s voice was unusually soft, “Ty, look, I don’t understand everything, but I do know Ursa was in a crappy situation. I mean, can you imagine being married to Ozai?” 

I conceded, “I guess not.” I could still feel my aura pulsating as my friend spoke, “Exactly Princess Pink, We can’t exactly understand because we weren’t there, but I’m sure Ursa did her best.” 

I hit the ground underneath me, “Toph it just doesn’t make sense! She should have fought her way back to Zuko and Azula! Instead, she hid like a badgermole! She made herself a pretty little happy family while one of her children almost died and the other one lost her mind!”

I couldn’t stop my tirade, “Ursa is just like my parents, irresponsible!” They keep having kids, but they can’t even take care of the ones they already have! It’s despicable!” I sent a gust of wind into the fence.

I fell to the ground, next to Toph. I had finally exhausted myself. Toph just held me for a few minutes. She brushed some hair out of my face and finally spoke, “So what’s with the airbending Twinkle Tits?”

I lowered my voice, “Please Toph, you can’t tell.” She sat me back up and punched my shoulder, “You’re lucky I like you kid, now spill.” I folded my legs one over the other and then used my arms to swing myself gently, “Well, my great grandparents were air nomads. They were traveling when their temple was attacked.”

I let out a deep breath and continued, “They found safety in the fire nation. They did their best to assimilate.” I smiled, “Eventually, I was born. My mother pushed to have so many children, because I think she was hoping at least one, or a few of us would be airbenders.” I swung gently back and forth, “I didn’t think I was, but when we were fighting you guys, I noticed Aang’s fighting style looked a lot like mine, so I copied his moves and I was able to do some of the things he does.” 

Toph let out a long breath, “Holy shitballs.” I let my butt fall to the ground, “Seriously Toph, my family has kept this secret for generations. You can’t tell.” Toph stood up and brushed her hands off, “Tell what, Sugar Plum?” I smiled as she pulled me up. Toph and I made quick work of fixing the damage I had done to the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked in the comics that they referenced Ty Lee constantly looking over her shoulder for Azula. So I'm gonna explore that

-Ty Lee-

I knew there was one thing I had to do. I hurried out of the palace gates. I waved off the two Kyoshi Warriors that tried to accompany me. Everyone knew I could defend myself. Sure, I was constantly looking over my shoulder for Azula, but the odds of her attacking me in broad daylight were pretty low. 

I pulled from my memory where the flower shop was that Mai’s aunt owned. I milled down the streets humming as I did. I cartwheeled a few times as I strolled. When I stuck my landing a few kids started clapping. I waved to them and then continued on my way. 

I stepped into the flower shop and saw Mai. It had been so long since I had seen her. She stepped around the counter and I immediately pulled her into a hug. She felt stiff in my arms so I let her go. She went back behind the counter and I stood across from her.

I picked at a firelily that was on the counter, closed my eyes and said, “Mai, um, I’mgonnagetmarriedtoZuko.” I opened one of my eyes after a few beats of silence. Mai had her arms folded, but she didn’t seem upset. I opened both eyes and realized her grey aura seemed to be vibrating peacefully. 

Mai’s lips almost turned into a smile and she said, “Congrats, I guess?” I looked at her in awe, “You’re not mad?” She shrugged, “Zuko and I tried, but we just made each other miserable.” I drummed my fingers on the counter, “Bummer.” Mai started watering some flowers, “I knew he had to get married sometime. You can punish him for breaking up with me by giving him advice to clear his skin up.” 

I watched my friend, “Will you come to the wedding? I’m not sure if I’m inviting my sisters.” Mai still focused on the flowers and said, “Of course.” 

I hesitantly asked, “Mai, do you still worry about Azula?” She let out a breath, “Yes, it’s part of the reason I hated life in the palace. Everything reminded me of her.” I finished Mai’s thought, “I’m just waiting for her to come back and punish me for betraying her.” 

Mai’s eyes looked at me, “We did the right thing. I tell myself that all the time. Ty, you can defend yourself. You already proved you’re stronger than Azula once. If you need to you can do it again. I don’t think I could.” It made me feel better to know I had Mai in this.


	6. Chapter 6

-Zuko-

I knew there was one thing I had to do. 

I waited until after dinner, once the sun had set. I slipped into my traveling clothes. I pulled my hood up and listened to the Kyoshi warriors patrolling the courtyard. They passed my room and I slipped out. I crept through the palace halls and outside the gates. 

I strolled through the night. I passed by taverns that were still bustling with rowdy customers. I turned down the street and knocked. 

Mai opened the door, her eyes meeting mine. I saw the corner of her mouth quirk up in her version of a smile, “I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence, oh Firelord. Your future Fire Lady beat you here.”

Mai stepped outside and we started walking and I sputtered, “Uh, she did?” Mai rolled her eyes, “You’re always a few steps behind Zuko.” I ran a hand through my hair, “Believe me I know.” Our steps thumped against the pavement. I asked, “So how do you feel about it?” I clarified, “Me, marrying Ty Lee.” 

She glanced at me, “It’s unexpected, but also not? It makes sense, hopefully it makes more sense than we did.” I let out a breath, “Spirits, I thought I would have things under control by now. It’s so frustrating. It’s years after the war and I’m still trying to get rid of the propaganda and lies. Me, the “powerful” Firelord is being told to marry someone I didn’t choose...” Mai cut off my rant, “Zuko, I couldn’t take life in the palace, but Ty Lee, she was made for this, maybe she can help you.” 

I looked up at the full moon, “You, Toph, my Uncle, how can you all have this blind faith in her? She’s a ditz.” Mai turned facing me, speaking in her monotone voice, “I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for her. Your sister would have killed me without a second thought at Boiling Rock.” Mai shrugged, “If you don’t want to marry her, then don’t.. Spirits know how many betrothals you’ve gotten out of so far.”


	7. Chapter 7

-Ty Lee-

I got ready for my first day that I would be going to a council meeting. I wanted to fit in, so I wore light red trousers and a tunic with a darker red caplet over my shoulders. I put on a gold choker, bracelets and cute gold belts that jingled when I walked. Iroh showed me to my place next to Zuko. 

I tapped my toes as the meeting got going and the droning started. Being a Kyoshi warrior had taught me about standing guard and standing still, but it was still something I struggled with. I twiddled my thumbs under the table as I watched the men verbally volley. 

Zuko was trying to get the school curriculum revamped. He wanted to trash the propaganda that his family had taught for decades. Surprisingly these old geezers were resisting him. One in particular, Councilman Bai, was being ornery about it. 

I watched the meeting progress. This was actually pretty similar to the circus. I bit my lip to hold in my smile as I thought about it. All these old men were the clowns and Zuko was the ringleader trying to get them all where he wanted them to be. Toph was like a sideshow act that was barely in tune with the rest of the show. Iroh was a tightrope walker, balancing on a fine line between Zuko and the councilmen. The tight rope had always been my favorite, I loved a challenge. 

A while later the meeting had been dismissed with the promise to revisit the curriculum issue later in the week. I went back to my rooms and quickly wrote a letter and asked an errand boy to run it for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might need to re edit this at some point, but Ty Lee makes me happy so i have no regrets. My aura has never been pinker <3

-Zuko-

I sat at my desk reviewing requests. I should spend more time hearing the concerns of the people and less time in council meetings. 

The sun was setting outside. I would only have a few good hours left to read and respond to letters. A page suddenly announced, “Lady Ty Lee, your Grace.” I didn’t really have any excuse to dismiss her. I acknowledged, “Send her in.”

I continued looking at the proposal in front of me. I heard Ty Lee’s light footsteps as she walked in the room. I spoke, “You wanted to see me?” I heard her bow, “My Lord, it’s pretty late. I just wanted to make sure you had eaten.” That was surprising. I glanced up and sure enough, she held a tray with plates of food. She set the tray down at a small table. I responded, “Um, that’s very thoughtful.” 

She turned. Her eyes met mine, her lips in a small smile as usual. Her hair was wrapped in its typical braid. She was wearing a red top that wrapped tightly around her bosom. The dark red choker she was wearing only accentuated her heavy chest. The top was short enough that it exposed her flat stomach. She wore simple trousers and shoes. 

Her grey eyes were still on mine. She was holding her hands demurely in front of her. Why was she here? I asked, “How are you finding life in the palace again? It must be quite a change from when you used to travel with Azula.” I didn’t see Ty Lee as a threat, but I certainly didn’t trust her either. She had done well enough as a Kyoshi warrior, but her betrayal to my sister still left me somewhat leery. She had been the most loyal person to my sister, but then had been her demise. I didn’t intend to make the same mistake. 

She walked forward, closer to my desk, “It’s a welcome change. A military encampment is no place for me.” Her small smile still on her lips. The candle on my desk reflected in her large eyes. I probed, “Azula considered you a traitor. Is that your place?” The smile dropped from her lips. Her eyes briefly glanced to the side. She spoke, “Zuko, I tried to do my duty as a friend, that’s all.”

I probed her, “What was your duty to Azula, as you saw it?” She answered, “The duty of any friend, to help her.” I cut in, “You failed to do that. Why?” Her glance fell to the floor, “I- I don’t want to speak poorly of anyone, but I don’t think Azula was ever interested in being my friend.” I continued my questioning, “What makes you say that?” Her voice sounded sad, “Wasn’t it obvious? She never even tried.” 

I remembered my sister pushing Ty Lee when we were little, taunting her as we got older. She spoke, “At Boiling Rock when I saw Azula getting ready to challenge Mai, I had a split second where I didn’t know what to do, my two best friends were fighting. Then I realized, Azula had never been my friend. In that moment, I chose Mai. I know it’s weird that it seemed like I just changed sides, but I didn’t choose your side or the avatar’s side. I chose my friend’s side.”

I couldn’t hold her to this impossible standard. We had all made poor choices. I had made more than anyone. I was glad to at least understand her motivations. I remembered Mai telling me what had happened and how shocked she had been. Ty Lee had always defended Azula and done her dirty work, but I had done the same for my father. 

Ty Lee had perched herself on the side of my desk near me. She continued staring down at her hands, “I just couldn’t live with myself if something happened to Mai.” I cut her off, “It’s ok, I know what Azula’s like.” She reached her hand out holding my forearm, “It’s such a relief to hear you say so Zuko, I mean, Firelord Zuko.” I glanced up at her face and her small smile was back. 

She let out a breath, I’m sure a sigh of relief. I suppose I had questioned her enough for now. She easily hopped off the desk and glanced at my broadswords that were now hanging on the wall. She stood admiring them, “These are the nicest swords I’ve ever seen.” 

I walked down standing next to her, “I’d like to think they’re the nicest swords in the four nations, but I doubt that since I forged them myself.” She reached her hand out stroking the handle, “They’re beautiful, will you show me how to use them sometime?” She turned looking at me hopefully. Then as if reconsidering what she had said, she tried to course correct, “Nevermind, I shouldn’t have asked.”

I considered, “It’s not unheard of. They’ll be heavier than the fans you’re used to fighting with.” I looked at her thoughtfully, “Do you want to hold them?” Her eyes got big, “Really Zuko? Please!” I pulled them off the wall and handed them to her. She stood unsure of herself. I reached out gently correcting her stance. 

She spoke, “I imagine it must feel so powerful, to not only have your bending, but to be so confident with your swords. I know that’s how I felt when I started training with the girls. It made me feel safe to not just rely on chi blocking all the time.” I felt her sentiment. My swords did make me feel safe, they were heavy and real. 

I hadn’t been sure I would be a bender when I was little, and when I first started my skills weren’t good. Using the swords came more naturally to me and at least gave me some ability to protect myself. 

She turned the swords down and handed them back to me and I put them on the wall. She bowed and excused herself, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to take up so much of your time. I hope you eat and get some rest.” With that she turned and left.


	9. Chapter 9

-Zuko-

I sat on the dais, Ty Lee seated to my right. We had been discussing the school curriculum  _ again  _ and I was getting the same arguments from councilman Bai-

“It’s too much too soon.”

“Who are we to determine what is fact and what isn’t?”

I cracked my neck, but tried to keep my temper under control. I could certainly just decree that I wanted the curriculum changed, but I wanted to be a better ruler than my father. 

I saw movement beside me and turned. Ty Lee walked down the steps, a stack of papers in her hand. She handed each councilman a bundle and then handed one to me. I recognized it as a school work book. She stood in front of this group of old gas bags and waited for them to quiet down. 

She was actually wearing a gown today instead of the trousers she usually wore. The fabric pressed tight to her chest making certain parts of her look even more perky than usual. I cleared my throat, which immediately quieted the council. I could see her stand on the balls of her feet and she started, “Councilmen, after yesterday’s meeting, I had the privilege of revisiting my alma mater, the Fire Nation Royal Academy for Girls.” 

I saw some of the men exchange bewildered glances out of the side of their eyes as she continued, “I sat through their history class for that day. The topic was the history of the Air Nation. I counted a total of 1,487 errors in the day’s lesson, which are marked in the workbooks you hold. I’m sure our wise Fire Lord, Councilwoman Beifong or General Iroh would find more issues with the lesson. As the Fire Nation, we pride ourselves on the strengths and smarts of our people. How can we continue to say that when we are obviously pumping the future leaders of our nation with lies?”

She turned and walked back up and took her seat. Everyone was sitting in stunned silence. Uncle stood up and said, “Thank you, Ty Lee, why don’t we take a brief break?”

Everyone filed out of the council room. I leaned against one of the pillars while Toph and my Uncle were speaking about his tea shop in Ba Sing Se. I could easily see over everyone’s heads. Ty Lee literally bounced up to Councilman Bai. They were close enough that I heard him remark, “That was quite impressive Miss Ty Lee. I wish we could just change the curriculum, but that is not how politics work.” 

Ty Lee clasped her hands in front of her and it made her tits push closer together. She tilted her head to the side, “Oh I do beg your pardon councilman, the subtleties of politics are often lost on me.” Bai smiled, “Ah sweet summer child. Don’t worry, a pretty thing like you has no need for a political mind. But let us stroll through the gardens and I can explain the challenges with our education system.”

He offered his arm and she accepted. I watched as they strolled around the courtyard. Ty Lee actually threw her head back in a laugh as they spoke. It was a pretty sight to see, her laugh was musical, her long brown hair seemed warmed by the sun, her pretty neck exposed as she giggled. 

Uncle pulled me into conversation. He would be heading back to Ba Sing Se after the wedding, which I was not looking forward to. Toph was also making arrangements for a new Earth Kingdom councilperson. She had yet to make a decision, which was a relief to me. I saw a few servants approach with trays of tarts and mochi. I looked at Uncle and questioned, “Did you do this?” He shook his head indicating he had not. 

One of the servants bowed and stated, “Fire Lord, the Lady Ty Lee indicated that we should bring some snacks to tide everyone over until the meeting is finished.” I nodded and responded, “Very well.” I tapped the gong outside the council room to indicate that we were resuming. 

The councilmen filed back in, happily grabbing snacks. Ty Lee and Councilman Bai were the last to walk in. As they approached I heard Ty Lee ask, “Councilman Bai are the cream tarts not your favorite? I ordered them just for you.” He smiled at her and she bowed to him and then skipped back to the dais. 

Everyone was eating and still in light conversation. Bai spoke up, “Councilmen, comfort is the enemy of progress. After explaining some of the challenges with changing the curriculum to the Lady Ty Lee, I believe it would be valuable for us to institute an education committee. Their first task would be to evaluate the curriculum and create a more suitable one.”

What the fuck. We had been having this conversation for months and this old piece of shit had been leading the resistance. I thought about Ty Lee’s interaction with him. It wasn’t entirely different than how she was with me the night before. The smiles, the touches, seeming like she didn’t know what she was doing. She was manipulating both of us, but she had a clear goal from Bai. 

Toph spoke up, “I think that’s an excellent idea. I nominate Ty Lee to lead the council. She is familiar with the current education system and will be able to seek the resources to correct it.” 

I glanced to my side and Ty Lee looked like she always did, perfect posture, the same closed lip smile on her face. Uncle spoke up, “I second this proposal.” I spoke up, “Then let us vote. Does anyone abstain?” No one spoke up. I questioned, “Against?” No one raised a hand. I asked, “For?” Everyone raised their hands. I commented, it is settled. Let’s end here for today.”

The men each stood up shaking each other’s hands acting like they had done this marvelous thing of creating this committee, but I knew better. “Councilwoman Toph, a word?” Toph followed me out of the room and away from the others. We turned into the library. I leaned against a desk and raised an eyebrow at her, “Were you in on this with her?”

Toph tilted her head, “In on what Sparky?” I groaned, “Oh come on, you know what Toph. Ty Lee manipulated Bai into doing what she wanted.” Toph shrugged, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

I rolled my eyes and aimlessly paced, “Father always said I was a slow learner.” Toph tried to cut in, but I continued, “It’s true, but I  _ do _ learn. I see Ty Lee for what she is.” Toph replied, “So she’s as clever as she is pretty. You could do far worse for a Fire Lady.” I agreed, “She’s certainly very pretty, like a doll. She smiles quite a lot. She thinks she’s intelligent, but I can’t quite tell yet.” 

Toph glared in my general direction, “What’s your deal Zuko? You wanted to change the curriculum, boom it’s happening. Why are you getting your robes in a bunch?” I rolled my shoulders, cracking them. I asked, “Toph, you know that game you taught me?”

My friend nodded, “Try and understand her motivations. Assume the worst. What’s the worst reason Ty Lee has for manipulating Bai?” I thought, “Prove herself to me, that she can help me get what I want. Get me to trust her and give her more power.” Toph drummed her hands, “So you think power is what motivates her?” 

I thought back on all my interactions with Ty Lee. The time at the beach when we were teenagers, “She didn’t get enough attention when she was a kid, she’s trying to make up for it now.” Toph spoke up, “Ding ding ding. We have a winner Sparky. She used the education issue to get attention from the council and you.” If Ty Lee could wrap people around her finger, there was no reason I couldn’t wrap her around mine. I answered, “I’m the Fire Lord, my attention would make her stand out far more than anyone else’s.” 

Toph responded, “See Sparky, you have this under control. Don’t worry about the education committee, I’m sure Ty Lee knows exactly what she’s doing.” I rolled my eyes and huffed, “Oh, I’m sure she does.”


	10. Chapter 10

-Ty Lee-

The wedding was coming closer and closer. I had spent the majority of my day with women of the court who were putting the plans together. They had laid a variety of necklaces out for me to choose from. I walked past each of them, “No, no, I’m going to be the Firelady, not an Ox.” 

I turned around hearing Toph laugh. She must have just walked in. She stepped up next to me and felt a few of the necklaces. She picked one up, “My father gave me a necklace just like this one like this for my birthday.” She chucked it off the veranda we were in. 

She continued, “But your wedding is in a fortnight Sweet Cheeks. You can’t say no to everything.” She instructed the women behind us, “Ladies, go to the jewelers of the Capital. Tell them who you are and tell them you sent you. The one who brings the best necklace will get taken off my shit list.” The gaggle of women immediately hurried off. 

I glanced at the piles of jewels and fabrics around me, “The Lady Ty Lee that walks up the steps of the palace a fortnight from now will inspire a thousand songs. It’ll be so sad if I’m wearing crap like this.” Toph shrugged it off, “C’mon let’s go spar Lady Twinkle Tits. You need to get your mind off this.” 

She turned out of the veranda and I followed behind. I hadn’t realized how long I had been in this planning meeting. I did a backflip just to gain some feeling in my body. She filled me in on meetings she had been in as we made our way to the training grounds. I was surprised to hear the clanking of metal. 

As we walked in, I saw Suki, fan drawn clashing against Zuko’s swords. Suki, as usual was fighting with precise movements trying to counter Zuko’s offense. Zuko’s dark hair was up in his usual top knot. A few pieces of hair had escaped and were sticking to his face. He was shirtless and covered in sweat, but all it did was accentuate his muscles as he struck with his swords. 

Toph quickly moved her hand forward which created a rock wall that pushed Zuko and Suki apart. I had been sparring with Toph here and there. She had been giving me pointers about how Aang moved, but it was hard since she could only feel and hear how he moved. 

I watched from the sidelines as Zuko and Suki both focused their attention on Toph. I would too. Zuko immediately went in with his broadswords. He used the swords the same way he bent fire. He moved quickly striking repeatedly. Suki shouted, “Join us Ty Lee.” She hit away a piece of rock that Toph flung at her with her fan. 

I had never sparred with Zuko before. This could be fun. 

I skipped up to the ring and flipped up onto the fence post. An advantage to fighting Toph was to be on the ground as little as possible. The three of them were flashes of green and red. I waited, and then when Toph was near me, flipped down, pressing my knuckles into her spine. 

She cursed. Suki was familiar with fighting with me, but we hadn’t sparred since Zuko had chastised me. She expected me to fight how I always had. Dodging and weaving, only striking when the moment was right. 

But I had learned a few things from Toph. As she raised her wrist to flick her fan, I kicked it out of her hands. Her mouth had formed an oh. 

I usually fought only when I needed. I didn’t usually strike offensively like I just had. I used her surprise against her. I jabbed both her elbows and she went down next to Toph. 

The earthbender hooted, “Oh shit, it’s Firelady vs Firelord.” Zuko swung his broadswords loosely, “She’s not Firelady yet..” He stuck his swords into the ground, “I’m done for today.” He started walking back towards the palace. I turned and pressed the correct pressure points to get the girls mobile. 

I sighed, “Why doesn’t he like me? Literally everyone else does, except for maybe Katara, but she doesn’t even go here.”

Toph just snorted, “Don’t worry Princess Pink, he just doesn’t wanna lose to you. Sensitive male ego, you know.” I narrowed my eyes. I didn’t believe her. It wasn’t that. 

We sat on the ground catching our breath and drinking water. I racked my brain. I thought I had been getting somewhere with Zuko. I had been disgustingly kind to Ursa and Kiyi every morning, even though I still thought Ursa’s abandonment of her country and her children was reprehensible. 

What more did I have to get him to just tolerate me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hated this fic for a long time and it took me a few months to feel like writing it. I was really contemplated deleting the whole thing, but overall I still like it. I just went through a period of time where I thought it was trash. 
> 
> But I still like the idea of Ty Lee being a bad ass bitch and I base a lot of Toph off of Littlefinger and Olena Tyrell which is just fun. 
> 
> This fic is definitely hard to write though, because I'm trying to mash GOT and ATLA together and I have a smol brain that can only comprehend so much, but I'll try to update more regularly.


End file.
